This invention relates to an apparatus for use in marking motion picture films and the like more particularly for identifying the location of a splice.
The apparatus is primarily though not exclusively intended for use by projectionists in motion picture theatres as an aid to identifying head and tail sections of release prints as they are spliced together for projection. Release prints typically are provided on 20 minute reels and are spliced together and wound on a single reel for projection. While modern theatres may employ state of the art projection equipment, projectionists often are found to use tedious, messy and generally unsatisfactory techniques for identifying splices in a continuous reel of film, such techniques including for example the use of white-out, shoe polish, tape or equally inefficient means. The cutting, punching and notching of film and the use of opaque pigments applied to the planar surface of the film are also known for various marking purposes. The present invention fulfills the need for an effective and easy method film marking.